Hope?
by KeepSaying
Summary: Set after 3x22. One-Shot.


**A/N** : I don't know what this is exactly... but it wouldn't let me be. So here we are. Sending out hugs to whoever might need them. (This is not as angsty as the finale, if you lived through that, you'll be fine here)

* * *

„I don't get how she ever loved you."

Remi's cold voice met his ears as soon as he had entered her field of vision and she pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning against to walk over to the bullet-proof glass panel separating them, leaning her head to the side as if she was truly intrigued by him.

Kurt ignored her.

Ever since he had found out who was currently in charge of his wife's body and had put her in Roman's old cell in Zero Division, Remi had dropped all pretenses that she had so tediously tried to hold up when they were together. She had kissed him, hugged him, laughed with him as if nothing was wrong but he knew Jane and it hadn't taken him long to figure out that something was very much not right.

Keeping his expression blank, he met her gaze evenly, "Really?", he asked, "How come?"

He had long since learned that it was of no use to get angry at her or to act on the little mind games she tried playing with him. All of this was a game to her and for some reason she still seemed confident that she would get the upper hand on them if she just tried long enough. He wouldn't let her, though. He wouldn't let her change the way he felt about Jane, wouldn't let her get into his head only to turn him against his wife.

This woman, wearing Jane's body and face and speaking with her voice, what not his wife.

Remi clicked her tongue in amusement as she crossed her arms in front of her body and grinned slightly up at him. "You're weak", she told him matter-of-factly, giving him a once over, only briefly lingering on the paper bag he was holding, before returning her eyes to his. Eyes that used to be so big and full of love, that were now devoid of any emotion.

"You know I'm your enemy, you have me in custody and you still refuse to let the CIA question me. You know they have better methods to extract intel. You know how resourceful they can be. Don't you think, that if someone is going to get Roman's secret hiding spots out of me, it'd be them?"

For a moment his mind flashed back to Jane's bruised body when they had found her after she had escaped from the CIA and the look of hopelessness in her eyes when they had brought her back. He tried to keep his hand from clenching around the bag and he almost succeeded but at least he had better control over his facial expression.

"You think love makes me weak?"

"Love", Remi scoffed at that, "Who do you love? Jane? She doesn't exist, she has only ever been an empty shell. A pretty face that we created to suit your needs and wants."

"You loved Oscar, too, didn't you?", he continued as if he hadn't heard her, although he felt his whole body cramp and the anger build up inside of him. "And Roman."

If the two names meant anything to her, she didn't let it on. "I broke off my engagement for this mission, remember?", she taunted him, "I am not your precious Jane. I know what it means to make sacrifices, to put the well-being of many above my own."

"Then I'm sorry for you", he gave back, some of his anger seeping into his voice, "But that means that even your 'empty shell' was stronger than you ever could be. Jane knows exactly what it means to make sacrifices, she knows exactly what it feels like to suffer. She fights against all inequality, she is tenacious in trying to make this world a better place because she has seen the horrors and deep abysses of it. Still, she lets herself care about people, let's them in and she loves. She loves truly and that makes her the strongest person I know. You have no one, Remi, and Jane has a whole family."

"Present tense?", Remi mocked, "Let's be real here. Whatever you think you had with her, it wasn't real because she wasn't real and this family you claim she has? Well, I've always been of the opinion that blood is thicker than water. I'd rather be alone than surrounded by people who turn on me if given half a chance."

Her voice had grown louder towards the end and, internally, Kurt let out a deep sigh. Remi liked to talk and to build up a cold front that no one could pass but over the past few days he had found that the subject of family was a sore point for her and it was the only thing that would, sometimes, let her drop the charade and turn into the angry teenager she still was beneath all her acts. She was a lot like Roman in those moments. Angry, lonely, backed into a corner.

He didn't reply to her, knowing it would only agitate her further, and instead dropped the paper bag into the hatch, telling her to enjoy the meal before he turned around and left.

"Ugh. Vegan again?", he heard her call after him just before the doors closed behind him, "Don't you have any real food?"

With a heavy sigh he plopped down in front of the security cams once more, watching her pick at the food he had brought her before slowly starting to eat it.

He spent most of his time nowadays watching her from out here. What he was hoping would happen, he couldn't put his finger on but night after night he would come here instead of going back to the empty apartment he used to call home.

Most of the time, watching her only broke his heart and intensified the loss and hopelessness he felt in his heart. Sometimes he couldn't bring himself to watch her for another second and would basically flee from the room. He never stayed away long, though, afraid he would miss something. Because sometimes… sometimes he'd see Jane in there.

Sometimes he found her in small gestures, like how she bit her lip when she concentrated on one of her sketches or in the way she leaned back against the wall with her eyes closed, a heavy sigh on her lips. Sometimes he'd see a flash of the love and empathy that made Jane who she was in her eyes. And on some nights he'd even hear her utter his name in her sleep.

It were those moments that gave him hope and made him work that much harder to find the rest of Roman's puzzle pieces so she could, one day, come back to him.


End file.
